OMG What!
by Sgt. Scruffy
Summary: Lex Luthor is looking for his fifteen year old daughter for some reason. The justice league trying to protect her,convince her parents that they have a summer camp for kids. Bad summary... R&R What does Luthor want with his duaghter?


This is my second fic so far and I'm a little more confident about using the site after clicking on random buttons and learning what they did.  
I'm not sure what the title should be ,so I just called it this. Sorry if the league members seem OOC. I need a beta...anyone who is interested please let me know, thanks :D .

Summary: Lex Luthor is looking for his fifteen year old daughter for some reason. The justice league trying to protect her,convince her parents that they have a summer camp for kids. She reluctantly goes and begins to open up a bit and shows interest,but closes back up again and some how sneaks off,sending the league in a panic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Anna,and her parents and this plot everything else is not mine.

I recommend the song underdog by Kasabian to anyone who wants to look it up.

And without further ado!

The story!

Ah the first day of summer! I thought happily to myself. But sadly an awesome year filled of pranks and laughter had come to an end. I stretched my body as far as I could and then relaxed my muscles had blood flowing through them again. I inhaled through my nose and caught a very delicious scent wafting into my room, awakening my ravenous appetite. I threw my covers off of me and stretched again once I was standing.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I opened my closet to put on my attire for the day. I skimmed through my clothes looking for something cool and comfortable.  
I came across my Jet Judo black T-shirt, it had Sunny and Sides my favorite mechs yelling jet judo as they crashed into a very surprised Starscream. I put on a pair of bright red skinny jeans.

Sighing with content I walked downstairs coolly and took a seat at the table to find my dad reading the Friday paper and Mom cooking delicious sausage and scrambled eggs. My mouth began to water and my stomach growled at the sight of food. "Morning Dad, morning Mom." I said in a cheery voice. Mom turned away from breakfast cooking on the stove to smile and Dad lowered his paper to say "Morning Anna" with his baritone voice.

This is the perfect start to summer! No annoying siblings to bother me,no school,and I can pretty much do as I please,long as it's not breaking the law or Mom and Dad's rules.

After about thirty minutes breakfast eaten and over with,Mom washing the dishes and Dad leaving for work.

It was about ten-forty seven in the morning and I was bored. Thinking on what I wanted to do to pass the time by, decided to play Call of Duty: Black ops...  
one of the greatest video games ever made. I turned on my retarded wii console and inserted the disk,put my Ipod thing on it's dock or whatever you call it.  
More convenant than a CD player,but why they are so popular is beyond me,as long as it works and has good quality I really don't care. I turned to a song called Underdog by Kasabian, Perfect song to get me in the mood for killing virtual people.

I sat down on the floor in front of my old 2005 TV. Hey it works just as good as the flat screens,maybe not HD,but it works. Once the game turned on and was finished loading I went to multi player mode. Unlike the awesome Xbox 360 the wii you can't even talk to the people on your team or your opponents, I least I can play video games, I wish I had Halo, but I'm happy with what I have for right now.

I let the lyrics of the song carry me away as I went on a killing spree on the noobs. As I really got into the game I began to sing along "Kill me if you dare, hold my head up everywhere Keep myself right on this train I'm the underdog, live my life on a lullaby Keep myself riding on this train Keep myself riding on this train."

I killed at least twenty-five noobs by now,but in almost every game you get a really good person playing or sometimes you get a cheater aka hacker...like me.  
I don't use it much,but it's fun to see a fire fight stop instantaneously to watch me suddenly start floating up. I wonder what they think when that happens.

"Feels like I'm lost in a moment I'm always losing to win Can't get away from the moment Seems like it's time to begin" I sang as I shot the bastard that kept sniping me. Nice Head shot! The songs changed and varied,from punk-rock to hard rock and went to my metal playlist. My Ipod thing knows me well and works just as good as the new out does or not whatever.

After what seemed to be about an hour I looked over at my worst enemy...my alarm clock, it read four-fifty nine in the afternoon,dang. I exhaled through my nose and turned off the game,took the Ipod off it's dock thing. I awakened Teletran-one (computer) from it's sleep mode,typed in the password, put my Ipod on charge.

I feel like goin out now,get out of this stuffy house and maybe go for a short jog before dark. I wish I was allowed to go out for walks at night,but my parents said there are to many weirdos around to do so safely so nope. I put on a pair of thin black ankle socks, shoved my feet into my half worn out,  
red and black sneakers.

I quickly walked downstairs and went outside,inhaling the fresh air. I smiled to myself as I began to leave the driveway to walk around the block maybe once or twice. Now I'm not too sure though now that I think about those weirdos could grab anyone day or night...creepy. I turned back towards the driveway and almost rounded the corner of the hedge separating the nosy neighbors from our house.

A large red and blue blur about knocked me over,rushing towards my...house? My gut told me something was going to happen. Running up the driveway and leaping to the top of the steps,almost stumbling through the door way. I stood still for a moment listening for a sound...voices,Mom's and Dad's voices talking to a strange one.

The voices were coming from the living room, I slowly crept around Mom's china cabinet, pratically hugging the wall. I pressed my ear to the wall.

" I don't know dear,maybe we can make room for her to come along or she can stay at one of her friends' houses?" I heard Mom ask Dad.

"Honey we can't take her along it's our second honey moon and if she stays with one of her phys co friends who knows what'll happen." How dare he say that about my friends! I thought he liked them, what the heck?

"Well she'll be perfectly safe with us." The stranger said in his deep smooth voice. Us? Who the hell is us? And if my parents are so paranoid like they say,  
then why are they leaving me with this ...stranger?

" Are you sure she'll be safe, I mean your Head Quarters are in space and you always fight those criminals and stuff." My Mom asked to I guess reassure that I'll be safe, Puh-lease I can kick ass.

" All right then,she'll be staying with you guys for seven weeks, it's agreed." Dad made a deal with a stranger involving me and wait SEVEN WEEKS! THAT'S ALMOST ALL FREAKIN' SUMMER! OH HECH NAW!

"I'm sure Anna will have a great time" the stranger said to my parents.

" Oh and one more thing she's a bit feisty,but she's a real transformers fan and loves Call of duty,Halo,and Fall-out." DAD! Wha-why-TRAITOR! I yelled silently unbelieving of what's happening or what I'm hearing at least.

" Anna!" My mom called for me. " Anna! we have a surprise for you!" What? That you can't stand me and want to send me to a stranger for the summer? I sighed mentally and commanded my legs to carry me to the living. I walked coolly and tried to keep my face innocent and straight. As soon as I came from my protection from the wall,I was pretty surprised, that's for sure. My eyes widened and I was at a loss for words. They want me to stay the summer with a guy that dresses up like Superman? You've got to be kidding me.

I took a seat on the couch in between my parents. They looked at me expectantly,so I'll say what's on my mind. " You want me to stay with a guy that dresses up like Superman?" I said in tone as if there kidding.

" This guy is Superman"

" And I'm an alien robot in desciuse" I said sarcastically

" Seriously" My dad inquired.

" Bullcrap!" Now this is making me mad " This loser on steroids is not Superman!" I raised my voice.

" Hey be respectful!" My parents reprimanded.

" Well why am I in here, you said there'd be a surprise." I said, my tenor voice lowered in pitch.

" Your going to be staying with Superman in the Head Quarters of the Justice League" My Mom said to me,she sounded a little uncertain. Please Mom don't make me go! I pleaded in my mind.

" Your sending me to space camp with people that wear spandex all day?" Please freakin NO!

" Give it a chance you might like it." The supposed Superman said to me.

" When I can morph into a house cat...like that'll ever happen." A house cat? Really...well it's different.

" Anna!"

" Mom!"

"Come on Anna your mother and I have been planning this trip for three years" Dad said in a pleading tone.

They did deserve a break...sigh the things I do " Fine!" I finally said after a few minutes. They both smiled and so did the loser supposed Superman. " When do I leave?"

" Tomorrow afternoon." The 'stranger' said.

Great! this is just perfect! I thought bitterly to myself. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door almost off the hinges. The day started so perfectly and now it ended horribly! And what's so great about the Justice League? They just catch criminals while the cops are getting fatter one doughnut at a freakin' time!

Well if it makes them happy. Dang! why am I so caring of others wants than my own? Whatever, too freaking late now, they better have a good time or Im'a be pissed! i need to start packing so I can say bye to everyone. I sighed heavily and grabbed my duffel bag out of my my closet. Can't take my games or Xbox,  
damn! But I can probably bring Teletran,Ipod,and old DS. I grabbed said items and placed them on my bed, setting their chargers next to the three items.

I walked to my closed and picked outfits to last me three weeks plus swim gear, you never know. I went to the bathroom to pick a few hygenal things, placing them into my bag. I placed my electronics into my bag and zipped it up. I tried to lify it off my bed,but it was to heavy. I took a deep breath and jerked up the bag,leaning back a bit to balance it on my thighs and set it down right next to my bed...in the way.

Before I was about to flop onto my comfortably bed,I saw that the superman dude hasn't left yet...What the rainbow? I turned off the light in my room and quickly tip-toed my way downstairs to the front door. As soon as I got to the front door The guy was gone and My parental units were headed towards the door.

I ran upstairs as quietly as I could and quickly laid on my bed to act like I was asleep. Good timing too, they came upstairs to check on me I guess.

" Are you asleep dear?" Mom asked my, I heard her walk closer to my bed. Well no...and I'm still mad at you two!

" See you in the morning sweet heart" Dad said to me. He never called me that before...is something up? I thought they left the room and sat up slowly to see that they were gone from my doorway.

Sighing I went to sleep.

Superman beamed up to the Watch Tower to call a meeting with the other founding members. He walked to the meeting room and sat in his seat,waiting for the others to arrive. In less then five minutes the six were there and waiting for an explanation for why they were there.

"As you all know Anna will be staying with us for protection, her parents think she's going to summer camp and were running it." He said.

" So your saying that we have to pretend this is a summer camp for a kid?" Green Lantern said in more of a statment than question.

" Well yes,but it can't be that bad,just keep her busy or something." Superman suggested.

" We have more important things to be doing than watching a kid" Green Lantern protested.

" She is important,Luthor is searching for her as we speak and he won't stop til he finds her." Batman spoke in a stern tone.

" When is she going to be here?" Wonderwoman asked.

" Tomorrow afternoon." Superman answered her. The other league rs exchanged glances with each other, then suddenly the Martian man hunter contacted the league. Reporting that Luthor himself was looking for her and he was a state away, checking endless teens,taking DNA samples with a pen looking thing while holding a small computer screen in his other hand.

"No! Damnit! Where is she?" He clenched his fist.

Alright the first chapter! Aren't we excited to see next chapter? or not? Please leave me a review even if you hated it to tell me what you guys thought of it. Thanks and til next time~ Scruffy.

P.S. Hope y'all enjoyed it so far.


End file.
